The proposed renewal of this Program Project Grant would enable us to achieve the objective of expanding and strengthening our research programs on metabolic regulation in neoplasia, by supporting also the 3 Central Core Facilities for research to be shared by investigators involved in this program and by providing adequate salaries for the young scientists. The main approach in this proposal is the integrated application of the concepts and techniques of modern experimental oncology, enzymology, cytogenetics, biochemical Pharmacology and metabolic regulation to the study of neoplasia.